


Hotel Mishap

by Dinera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinera/pseuds/Dinera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Ori open a sea side resort.  The Durin family come to stay for a visit. Then the misunderstandings begin and continue to build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this for a friend. This is her first FanFiction being posted. We hope you enjoy it.

Hotel Mishap

 

Bilbo and Ori are both exceptionally talented. However, both are attractive, no scratch that they were  
head turning attractive. Although neither seemed to recognize that since they didn't date much. Both  
graduated from college Bilbo had a degree is creative writing and Ori has one in illustration. After being  
out of college for going on three years the only jobs they managed to secure were Bilbo wrote awful copy  
for fluff pieces in the local newspaper and Ori basically touched up photos for a second rate magazine.  
Both still lived at home. Bilbo with his parents and Ori with his very over protective brother. Both were  
miserable. They both worked in Ered Luin not far from their respective homes in the Shire so the commute  
was good but that was it. They did not make enough money to get a place and live together. Their jobs  
were complete dead ends and so were their love lives.

Bilbo and Ori met for drinks on Friday before heading home and they were talking. Ori says “I swear if that  
pig, Alfrid, in the art department pinches my ass one more time, I will slap the shit out of him. 

Bilbo laughs, “Well it is better than having your boss rubbing his erection against you ‘by accident,’ when you are trying to make copies.”

Ori says, “Maybe we should start our own business.” 

Bilbo laughs, “I wish with all our money we can take a luxury cruise too.”

Ori says, “No, I am serious. We should write up a business plan and get a loan then we can work for ourselves.”

Bilbo says, “Well what would we do?”

“You are an amazing cook, I have a flair for design we could start our own little boutique resort hotel on Havens Beach.”

Bilbo laughs, “No one comes to the Shire for vacation.”

“Well that is because no one knows about the glorious beach right here.”

Bilbo laughs, “Finish your drink before I have to carry you home.”

Ori frowns, “I'm serious Bilbo, just think about.”

That night Bilbo does think about it… a lot. He calls Ori the next day and they meet to start on their  
business plan. They work very hard on it for months and when the time comes to finally try and secure a  
loan they are turned down by every single bank in town and even by a couple of neighboring towns. No  
one takes them seriously. 

Ori says, “If we could just get financing it would be a success I know it.”

Bilbo sighs, “You heard what those jerk loan officers said, ‘Can't one of your parents help you boys, maybe you should just settle down and get married.’ Ugh! So condescending.”

Belladonna knocks on Bilbo's door and says, “Boys come out here for a moment I want to talk to you.” The look at each other confused by follow her out. She sits at the table where Bilbo's dad is already seated. “Boys I know you have been trying to start a business and I know all the hard work you put into it.”

Bilbo sighs, “Well it doesn't matter mom no one will give us a loan.”

Belladonna smiles, “Well sweetie why didn't you talk to us first?”

Bilbo says, “Mom I can't ask you guys for money.”

She smiles, “That is the best part you don't have to. Your grandfather bequeathed a substantial sum of money for you to go to graduate school or start a business.”

Bilbo is shocked. “Really he did?”

Belladonna nods, “Yes when you turn 25 you will inherit the money. So if you can just wait until  
summer is over you can buy your property and get your resort built.”

Bilbo and Ori are excited, they are finally going to do it. They are going to be business owners. Bungo smiles and says, “We will pitch in to help you get the place up and running until you are able to hire staff.”

Both are enlisting the help of their friends and when September rolls around they buy an old warehouse overlooking the beach and begin to remodel it.

A large number of their friends pitch in to help to clean, paint, and decorate this new restored hotel. It is  
small only five floors with the bottom floor being a restaurant, spa, lobby and living quarters for Bilbo and  
Ori. The remaining four floors are all suite style rooms with three suites per floor. The roof even has an  
infinity pool. Courtesy of their friend Bofur in construction. Who enjoys the challenge but also likes Bilbo  
as well.

Ori and Bilbo work together to make up brochures and Ori designs a nice website. Bungo will tend bar, and Gimli will help out anyway he can. Belladonna herself will cook with Bilbo in the kitchen. Legolas will take care of the front desk. Bofur will also assist in whatever capacity he can. 

So as it turns out their opening weekend there is a small business association retreat scheduled for that weekend. So they have a full house for the weekend. Bilbo calls on his cousins Prim and Drogo to help and Legolas asks his friends, Faramir and Eowyn to help as well. So the weekend goes off without a hitch. There are several reviews left online for how awesome this hidden gem is and they can’t wait to come back with their families etc. 

Everyone is excited; this looks like the beginning of something wonderful. Legolas gets his  
dad to visit and he is so impressed he decides to open an entertainment complex in the area so there will be  
more things for visitors to do . The hotel is turning a profit so they hire some staff who are awesome.  
Word is spreading this place is getting a great rep.

 

************************  
Dis and her husband Vili have not taken a family vacation in forever. They finally decide to sit down and go  
over brochures for places to stay they come across the beautiful looking hotel right on the beach that is not  
too far away but far enough from family. They decide to try the Grey Havens Resort Hotel. Their sons are  
excited to go to the beach. Twelve year old Fili is looking forward to spending time with his dad, and eight year old Kili is excited about the water park next door.  
Dis' brother Thorin says he will check on the house while they are away. The week arrives when the family is suppose to leave and Vili is called away on urgent business, being a diplomat has its advantages but not when planning vacations. Vili insists that his wife and kids go without him. Dis is disappointed but she knows full well what she signed up for and she supports her husband every step of the way. 

“Honey why don't you take one or both or your brothers with you. The boys will be thrilled and you will get some down time.” Dis thinks that is not such a bad idea. She asks Thorin as she thinks Frerin would be way too much trouble at a resort on the beach. He most likely would loose her sons while chasing girls in bikinis up and down the beach. 

So that morning at breakfast she asks, “Thorin would you want to go with me and boys the beach for the week?”  
Thorin eyes her, “Why the hell would I do that? I need a vacation away from you guys not with you. Besides that's Vili's job.” 

“Don't be a complete dick Thorin. Vili has to leave on business, and you're their favorite uncle.”

Thorin snorts, “Liar. That would be Frerin.”

She gives him her best puppy dogs eyes, “Please. If I take Frerin it would be like having three kids to watch.”

Frerin strolls in the room saying indignantly, “I heard that.”

Dis turns to him frowning, “You were meant to.” He sticks his tongue out. 

“Besides I have plans with my girlfriend that weekend when you leave.”

Dis says, “Which one?” Thorin smirks. 

Frerin says, “I would shut it if I were you Thorin. When was the last time you got laid?”

Thorin blushes, “My sex life is none of your business.”

Kili comes bounding in, “What's a sex life?”

Dis replies, “Something your Uncle Frerin has too much of and your Uncle Throin doesn't have one.” 

Kili looks at His beloved Uncle Thorin and smiles, “I will help you get a sex life Uncle Thorin.”

Thorin chokes and spits his coffee all over the table while Dis and Frerin are laughing so hard Dis shouts, “Stop I'm going to pee.” 

Thorin is scarlet in the face and he says, “On that note I'm leaving for work.”  
Kili grabs his hand “Please Uncle Thorin come to the beach with us.” 

Thorin can't resist is sweet little nephew, “Ok buddy, I promise I will.”

Kili shouts, “HOORAY!!” and hugs his uncle around the legs. 

Thorin leaves with a smile on his face despite the fact his sibling are laughing at him. But they're right he thinks as he drives to work. He is not the type for hookups like his cousin Dwalin and he hasn't had a boyfriend since college. He thinks maybe it won't be so bad to get away maybe he can have a fling. He laughs yeah right what are the chances he will find a guy who is just his type on vacation with his sister and nephews. 

**********************************  
Frerin says, “Seriously if you want me to go I can.”

‘What about your girlfriend?” Dis asks. 

Frerin says, “We broke up she wanted a commitment and you know me I still want to play the field. 

Dis shakes her head. “Frerin will you ever grow up.”

Frerin smiles, “I promise, when I am Throin's age I will think about it. Speaking of Thorin you should really try and get him laid when you go.”

Dis says, “I have tried to hook him up with every man I know. But you know Thorin he has a specific type. I mean seriously where can I find a small hot blonde guy who is smart and won't take his shit?” 

Frerin sighs, “He doesn't exists that is precisely why Thorin has such ridiculous "requirements". Look at Dwalin he dates.”

Dis laughs, “No he has sex, there is a difference.” Both snicker as Kili returns to the kitchen with his big brother in toe. 

Fili says, “I'm in on trying to get uncle Thorin a boyfriend.”

Kili says, “No it's a sex life he needs.”

Fili turns on his little brother, “No you dope he needs a boyfriend to have a sex life.”

Frerin is sobbing with laughter at the exchange. Dis says, “That's enough talk about your uncle eat your breakfast you're going to be late for school.”

On the way out the door Kili turns to his mom and looks up at her is such an achingly sweet way, “Mama I really want Uncle Thorin to be happy.”

Dis smiles, “I know you do dear, so do I.”

*********************************************  
At work Dwalin is tormenting his cousin, “So you get stuck going on vacation with your sister and nephews? That is so classic Thorin. All you do is work, play with the boys, eat, and sleep. I mean fuck you're 30 not dead.”   
Thorin sighs, “Please Dwalin, I am not in the mood for you to tell me how great it is to fuck every guy  
in the blue mountains, Bree and the Shire.”

Dwalin frowns, “Well at least I get out.”

Thorin retorts, “Ok, what are the names of your last five lovers?”

Dwalin frowns, “Let me think, Ted, Jack, no wait was that Tom or was it Turner.”

Thorin says smugly, “I thought so.”

“ Well shit Thorin at least I am putting myself out there.”

Thorin sighs, “Dwalin I am not going to meet my future husband at the hook up joints you frequent.”

Dwalin sighs and sits down, “You're right and neither am I, but at least it is companionship.”

Thorin says, “I want more Dwalin.”

Dwalin nods, “So do I.”

**************************************  
So the day arrives for the Durins to leave for their trip. Thorin is driving and Dis is relaxing in the passenger  
seat while the boys are watching movies in the backseat. They make it there is just under two and half  
hours as Thorin is always cautious when driving his family. They get to the hotel and are greeted by a tall,  
handsome blond man at the front desk. 

He smiles, “Good afternoon how may I help you today?”

Dis smiles at him, “The name is Durin we have two rooms adjoining. Oh yes for you and your husband.”

Dis goes to correct him when a stocky red haired man comes in from the garage. “Hi folks do you need your car parked?”

Thorin comes through the door and Dis says, “Give the man your keys.”

Thorin is confused, “What for?”

Gimli pipes up “So I can park your car for you Mr. Durin.”

Thorin nods and hands his keys over. Legolas watches Gimli leave and Dis thinks damn they're a couple I thought the hot blond would be Thorin's type. But Thorin doesn't seem to notice since Kili is drawing his attention to the big tank of tropical fish in the lobby. 

Legolas asks, “Do you need help with your bags?”

Dis says, “No thanks we can manage.” Legolas smiles brightly and hands her the key cards, he also tells her about how to order room service or movies for the kids etc. She thanks him again and herds all her boys upstairs.

**************  
Bilbo comes out and asks Legolas, “Did the diplomat and his family check in yet?”

Legolas says, “They have and if I didn't know any better I would say they are brother and sister not husband and wife.”

“Damn it I wanted to greet them personally. Wait, what?”

Legolas says, “They look alike.”

Bilbo says, “A lot of couples do.”

Legolas laughs, “That's not true Gimli and I look nothing alike.”

Bilbo smiles, “Well maybe not you two. Anyway, no worries I was busy anyway getting all the tea items ready.” Legolas nods. Bilbo smiles, “Well see you later.”

***********************************************  
The boys are excited to head down to the beach. Thorin offers to share one room with the boys so Dis can  
have some privacy. Thorin also surprises his sister. He made her an appointment for an in room message. She could cry she is so happy. Thorin gets the boys stuff, towels, sunscreen, a book for himself etc. to spend the rest of the day at the beach. 

Bilbo sees a very handsome, very built guy walking on the beach with two little boys he thinks damn that must be the diplomat. Too bad he's straight. Bilbo doesn't give him another thought as he is caught up is setting out the items for tea with Ori.

Ori says, “Did you see the hot guy with the kids?”

Bilbo laughs, “I would have to be blind not to.”

Ori laughs, “Too bad he is married he is so your type.”

Bilbo frowns, “I don't have a type.”

Ori laughs, “Please, you like them tall, dark, and handsome.”

Bilbo snorts, “Seeing how all I have ever dated was small, unattractive, and weasely I would say he is my dream man. But unfortunately he is married and he is straight so it sucks to be me.”

Ori laughs, “Well maybe we will meet someone nice eventually.”

Bilbo shakes his head, “Ori I didn't open and resort hotel to turn it into a dating service for you.”

Ori laughs, “You never know Bilbo.”

*************************************  
Dis meets Thorin and the boys for tea. It is laid out like a buffet with finger sandwiches, cakes, fruit, scones, tea, and even coffee. The boys are having a blast trying everything. Thorin catches sight of the stunning blond in the kitchen and almost forgets how to breath. He doesn't realize he has said wow out loud until Dis sees who he is wowing about. She smiles, “He is cute Throin you should go speak to him.”

Thorin turns to his sister, “And what should I say? Hi I'm a guest and I think your hot even though I am only  
here a week I would like to have a relationship with you.”

“For the love of God Thorin can't you just have fun? Do you have to be so serious?”

“Maybe he doesn't want a relationship.” Thorin counters, “Or maybe he's not gay.”

Dis laughs, “No he is definitely gay.”

Thorin says, “How the hell would you know?”

“Well the guy at the front desk was gay.”

“ So you think this is an all gay run hotel.”

She laughs, “No but he is definitely gay.”

“How do you know?”

“Because brother mine I caught him checking out your ass when you tied Kili's shoe.”

Thorin says, “Oh. Really? He was?” She nods. Thorin smiles, “Maybe I will get a chance to talk to him.

Bilbo bustles out with another tray of pastries. The boys cheer and Bilbo smiles at them. Dis says, “This is  
magnificent, I have never seen such a small hotel have such sumptuous food.”

Bilbo blushes and says, “Thank you.” Dis is trying to introduce her brother to this hot blond. Someone calls Bilbo name from the kitchen and he turns to Dis, “Please excuse me for a minute.” Bilbo goes and see to the reservation question. 

When he turns back to Dis, Thorin is standing beside her. She smiles, “I would like to introduce my. . .”

Ori interrupts, “Excuse me, Bilbo if you have a minute,”

Bilbo turns the Thorin and shakes his hand, “It is very nice to meet you Mr. Durin I hope you enjoy your stay. Bilbo smiles warmly at him before he walks away.

Thorin felt an electric zing under his skin when his hand touched Bilbo's. He thinks he is lovely I wonder if  
he is single. Kili pulls his uncles shirt, “Is that the guy you want to have a sex life with?” Thorin chokes and Dis  
pounds him on the back. 

Fili says, “Idiot Uncle Thorin needs to ask him out first.”

Kili says, “Oh Uncle Thorin ask that man out.”  
Thorin says, “Maybe later Kee.”

So they decide tomorrow to take the boys to the water park next door. Bilbo sees the hot diplomat and his family walking over to the water park and thinks, ‘Damn it Ori is right he is so my dream man. Oh well.’

Bilbo is going about his day once again bustling in and out of the kitchen. He sees the dark haired son of the diplomat watching him. Bilbo says, “Why hello there.”

Kili grins up brightly at Bilbo. “Hiya mister whatcha doin? Can I help?”

Bilbo laughs, “Wouldn't you rather be out with your family then helping out in the kitchen?”

“Nope. So can I help?”

Bilbo smiles, “Yes you can.”

Kili extends his hand in a very business like manner, “My name is Kili. What's yours?”

“I am Bilbo Baggins.”

“ Hiya Mr. Boggins so what are we going to do in the kitchen?”

“ Kili dear its Baggins.”

“That's what I said Boggins.”

Bilbo shakes his head, “Just call me Bilbo.”

So Kili turns out to be a good little helper in the kitchen he is fetching things for Bilbo and Belladonna. He is helping by pressing buttons on the mixer, he is having a grand old time. When Ori comes running in, “Bilbo, it's a disaster one of the diplomats kids has gone missing.”

Bilbo says, “What do you mean he is right here and has been all day.”

Ori says, “Oh thank god, I'll let his parents know.”

Bilbo bends down, “Kili did you forget to tell you mom and dad you where here?”

Kili says, “Well, dad’s not with us and mom was busy talking to uncle. 

“Oh sorry to hear about your dad Kili.”

“That's ok dad went away but I will see him soon.”

Bilbo smiles thinking children really do not have any concept of time when dealing with death. “So has your  
uncle been with your mom long.”

Kili nods, “Yup, since before I was born. Uncle is the best.’

Bilbo thinks ‘That is great that he is such a great parent to kids that are his by marriage.’

Dis comes running into the kitchen, “I am so sorry Mr. Baggins about my son bothering you.”

“Please call me Bilbo and he was no bother I just wish he had told me he left without telling you. You must have been out of your mind worry.”

Dis nods, “Thank you again I hope he wasn't any trouble.”

Bilbo laughs, “Actually he was a great help.”

Dis is so happy to see her son she doesn't have the heart to punish him when he starts telling his Uncle all about Bilbo. Thorin has to admit he is more intrigued by the minute but they only have five days left if he is going to make his move.

He figures using Kili to get information is the best way to do it. Kili sees Bilbo at breakfast and says, “Can I help?”

Bilbo smiles, “I think you would have a better time with your parents and brother don't you?”

“Nah I see them all the time they're boring.”

Bilbo laughs, that wonderful musical laugh which makes Thorin's heart beat faster. “Tell you what Kili you can come and help me get things ready at teatime, ok?”  
“Ok see you then Mr. Bilbo.”

Dis visits an open air market not too far from the hotel and Thorin is reading watching the boys play on the beach. He keeps thinking about the lovely young hotel owner wondering how he can get Kili to find out more about him. Fili says, “Uncle Thorin what's wrong, you look constipated. 

Thorin exclaims, “What I do not and how would you know what that means?” 

“Mom calls that your constipated face, when you are thinking that hard.”

“Lovely leave it to your mother to say something so charming.”

“Seriously uncle what bothering you?”

Thorin smiles, “Nothing Fee.”

Fee says, “That guy is cute just talk to him.”

Thorin sputters indignantly, “Don't you have something to do?”

Fee says, “Nope.”  
Thorin gruffly says, “Well find something to do.”

*****************  
Ori happens on the end of the conversation. “I can take the boys if you like.”  
Thorin says, “Really?”

Ori nods, “Sure, how would you boys like to draw with me? I am working on a new mural in the solarium, would you guys want to work on it?

Fili smiles, “That sounds so cool, will it be there forever?”

Ori nods, “Yup forever and ever.” 

“Oh cool can we go, please?”

Thorin nods, “Sure if Mr. ?”

“Ori just call me Ori.”

“ Well if Ori says you can help him that is fine with me. Just don't leave without telling him.”

“We won't seeya Uncle Thorin.”

Dis comes looking for her brother and says, “And where are my sons now?”

Thorin says, “Relax they are painting a mural in the solarium. 

Dis smiles, “I have to get pictures of this.” She quietly walks to the solar and see her boys working with a very cute ginger who is small and kind and has a musical voice. Dis takes several pictures and texts them to her husband. 

Ori notices he is being watched and turns, “Oh, hello Mrs. Durin it is so nice to meet you finally.”

She smiles brightly, “Call me Dis.”

Ori smiles, “I am Ori. I am Bilbo's partner. He stammers I mean business partner.”

Sshe laughs brightly. “It doesn't matter to me either way this place is such a hidden gem the reviews are accurate. 

Ori smiles. “I hope you don't mind the boys were restless and I thought they might enjoy a creative outlet before they attack all the sugar at tea. Dis laughs.

**************************  
Every time Thorin sees Bilbo at tea time which unfortunately is the only time he sees the beautiful boy he  
chats him up asking questions about his recipes and the hotel in general. 

Ori says, “I think he is chatting you up.”

Bilbo is appalled, “His wife and children are here! That's disgusting! I know the children are from a first  
marriage but that doesn't mean he can cheat on his wife. Yuk! What kind of man is he?”

Ori laughs, “A hot one.”  
Bilbo says, “Well hot or not he is married so he is off limits.”

Ori says, “I agree but he is clearly smitten with you.”

Bilbo says, “Just what I need a straight, married diplomat who is bi-curious.” Ori is laughing so hard he is turning red.

*******************************  
Kili and Fili entertain themselves with going to the beach, the entertainment complex, and painting with  
Ori. Kili however likes to help at tea with Mr. Bilbo. It would seem Kili is rather attached to Mr. Bilbo. Bilbo avoids Thorin as much as possible, he finds him attractive. He likes Dis and the boys so he would never act on anything . . . Ever. 

Kili is chatting away like a little magpie. Bilbo enjoys the sweet energetic boy. “Then mom said uncle needed a sex life and I said what's a sex life and my brother said he needs a boyfriend in order to have one and I am not sure how to get my uncle a boyfriend.”

Bilbo is a little surprised by the child's train of thought. But Bilbo asks curiously, “What uncle?”

“Uncle Thorin needs a sex life.” Bilbo wonders about this Uncle Thorin person. Kili is asking Bilbo all sorts of questions, “So what's your favorite flower? What type of movies do you like to go to? What's your favorite food?” The questions go on and on. Bilbo is just about exhausted by this daily verbal assault. 

Meanwhile Kili is telling his uncle all the answers so when Thorin is chatting with Bilbo it would appear they have a great deal in common. Bilbo catches on quick and that night when all the guests have gone to bed he and Ori are sitting around having a beer. “Oh my god Ori you're right the bi-curious diplomat is chatting me up and the worse part is he is using his own step-son to get information on me.”

Ori exclaims, “Ewww! That is so repellant and his wife is here too. What a pig.”

Bilbo shudders, “I know, right?”

Ori asks, “How are you going to handle it?”

Bilbo says, “Well there are only two days left before they leave. I will avoid him as much as possible, I can't afford to insult a diplomat.”

Ori nods, “This is true we are just starting to get buzz we don't need that to end because of some horny diplomat wants to try gay sex.”

Bilbo says, “Figures just my luck the man of my dream is a complete creep.”

**********************  
So Bilbo manages to avoid the Durins accept at tea time. Kili is still helping in the kitchen. When he  
realizes he will be leaving tomorrow he asks, “Mr. Bilbo can I have my mom take a picture of you and me  
with mama Bella and Mr. Ori?”

Bilbo smiles, “Of course dear I would be honored.”

When Kili asks his mom she says, “Lets all take one together.” They ask Legolas to take the picture the boys are standing in front of Bilbo, Ori and Belladonna, Thorin is standing behind Bilbo and Dis is next to him. Legolas snaps a couple of pics and Bilbo smiles tightly before he takes off like a frightened rabbit. Ori notices and politely excuses himself before he tracks Bilbo down. Bilbo is hiding in the pantry drinking a glass of sherry. 

Ori asks, “What happened?”

Bilbo says, “The diplomat that’s what. He was standing so close to me I could feel his erection pressed against  
my ass. What the fuck is wrong with him? His wife is beautiful, funny, and charming. His kids are great but  
apparently he wants to fuck me.”

Ori says, “It would be funny if it wasn't so awful.”

Bilbo nods, “Seriously in front of his wife and kids. I am so glad they are leaving tomorrow.”

Ori nods, “I'm sorry Bilbo this week must have been so stressful for you.”

They hear voices on the pallor. “Seriously? Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice? No wonder he took off like a scared rabbit. Rubbing you dick on him. What's that matter with you? I know you don't get enough back at home and I know you have been unsuccessfully trying to chat him up all week but assaulting him is not an option.”

Thorin sighs, “I couldn't help it he evokes that type of response from me. I didn't expect to go on vacation with my family and find the perfect man.”

Dis says, “You are unbelievable, you know that. Oh and the next time don't use my son to do your dirty work for you.” They are now walking off to their room. 

Ori laughs, “Man I would hate to be him on the ride home.”

Bilbo says, “Oh my god she knows, how can I face them tomorrow?”

Ori says, “Ehen they check out you just have to stand there and be polite. I'll be with you and so will Legolas and your mom it will be ok.”

The next day the Durins are getting ready to leave and Thorin can't even make eye contact with Bilbo. Dis is beaming when she speaks with Belladonna she is gushing about what a great time they had. Kili hugs Bilbo  
around the legs and says, “I hope we can come back soon.” Dis thanks Ori for spending time with the boys. Dis gives Bilbo a hug and thanks him for entertaining her high energy boy everyday. Thorin finally gets up the nerve to shake Bilbo's hand and he slides his business card into his hand. 

Bilbo has a look like someone goosed him. Ori catches the look and waits until the Durins are safely away. He says, “What's wrong?” 

Bilbo says, “That incredible bastard! He slipped me his business card with his personal cell in it.” Bilbo tears it up and throws it in the trash. “Like I would be the mistress of a bi-curious diplomat.”

Ori is howling with laughter, “I am not sure you would be called a mistress.”  
Bilbo says, “Oh fuck off Ori, what a creep that guy was.”

Ori says, “He is cute though.”

Bilbo frowns, “Ori would you hit that especially after meeting his wife and children?”

Ori looks startled, “Good god no! I definitely wouldn't it's just funny because you are so indignant.”

Bilbo frowns, “Don't you have work to do?” Ori nods and smiles still laughing as he walks off.

**************************  
“Thorin you are without a doubt the biggest idiot I have ever met. Dwalin drunk would have been smoother. First you ignore him, then you use Kili who is as subtle as you are to play 20 questions, and then you rub your thing on him.” Thorin is scarlet in the face from Dis' tongue lashing. 

Kili sighs, “I tried Uncle Thorin I told him you needed a sex life.”

Dis, Thorin, and Fili all shout in unison, “YOU SAID WHAT!”   
Kili says, “I told Mr. Bilbo you needed and sex life. Why did I do something wrong? Thorin looks in the mirror and Kili looks so contrite.

Thorin just smiles, “No buddy you were just trying to help.” 

Dis rubs Thorin's arm she smiles and says, “You're a good man Throin Durin.”

He smiles, “Too bad Bilbo thinks I'm a pig.”

Dis says, “He really got to you didn't he?”  
Thorin nods, “I can't explain it but yes.” Dis is surprised and this is definitely not going to be the end of it, if she has anything to say about it.

When they get back Frerin, Dwalin, and Vili are all there to greet them. Vili kisses his wife while the boys  
hug their dad and uncles. Vili says, “How was the trip?” 

The boys are talking over each other trying to tell their dad everything they did. Fili says, “You want to see pictures?” Dis pulls out that card on the camera and inserts it into the reader attached to the tv. Vili admits that it is beautiful. 

Dis says, “I would love to go back there. The food is wonderful and everything was so awesome and relaxing.” As they are scrolling through the pictures the kids and Dis are supplying the details there is a very nice picture of Kili and Bilbo together in the kitchen and Throin feels his heart stop. 

He thinks, ‘God he is so beautiful and I fucked up so badly.’

Dis says, “The hot blond is Thorin's future ex-husband.” 

Everyone laughs. Dwalin says, “He is cute so do you chat him up.” Thorin gives him the not now look and Dwalin diverts attention by asking the boys about ther activities. Then there is the picture of a really hot, slender ginger in loose fitting jeans hanging low on his hips and a tight t-shirt with paint smears. Dwalin says, “Who is that?”

Fili says, “That is Mr. Ori he let us help him paint a mural. He is really nice.”

Kili pipes up, “He draws really well.” Dwalin is absolutely entranced by the lovey little artist. Dis notices Dwalin's reaction. She smiles thinking of how she can get her brother and cousin down to the resort.

Thorin tells him the whole story how he tried to chat Bilbo up, how he wound up pressing his erection into  
the poor boy's backside. Dwalin's sobbing he is laughing so hard. “That isn't even the worse part Kili told  
him I need a sex life and would he like to help me with that.” 

Dwalin is practically rolling if the floor, “Stop my sides hurt. Oh my god Thorin that is epically humiliating.” 

Thorin looks at him. “You think? Maybe you should go there alone or better yet we could go together, that little ginger is hot.”

“Are they as cute in person?”

Thorin shakes his head, “Actually they are better looking in person both are completely hot. Bilbo seems  
shyer but very polite. Ori is relaxed and kind.”

Dwalin thinks, “He is a real beauty. I have never seen a boy like him before.”

Thorin laughs, “He not the type to go to those ratholes you frequent.” Dwalin flips him off.

So life resumes as usual and Thorin is disappointed that Bilbo never contacts him. But he figures he blew it  
with his nephew asking him about a sex life and his unexpected erection. He realizes it has been three weeks and he still keeps thinking about that lovely little blonde everyday. Dwalin has managed to have the picture of Ori sent to his phone under the pretense it is a great photo of his nephews. He keeps thinking about the sweet looking, very sexy artist. Thorin is thinking maybe a weekend trip is in order as he wants to see if he can repair the damage done in the previous trip and hopefully ask Bilbo for his number. Dwalin has a similar idea in that he hasn't had a vacation in about two years. So imagine their surprise when both decide to talk to the other about getting away for the weekend. 

Thorin says, “I have to go Dwalin I want to see if he could possibly be interested in me.”

Dwalin says, “Well I haven't had a vacation for over two years so I should really get to go.” 

They are both bickering in the hall when finally Dis comes out of her office, “Oh enough already. Both of you should go. Balin and I can handle things.”

Thorin says, “It would only be for a weekend.”

Dis exclaims, “Nonsense take a week you are miserable at flirting. It will take you to the end of the week. Just to ask him out.”

Dwalin is howling with laughter. Dis turns on him, “What the hell are you laughing at these boys are not the type of moron you usually date. So most likely you will come back in love with the poor boy but never telling him your feelings.”

Thorin snorts at that. Dis says, “I should go with you to try and fix things but I can't with the boys. So you two idiots are going to have you do your best and try not to Fuck it up. Please, please, please call me if you have any questions. I actually like those boys and I don't want your ham fisted attempts at courting to cause them distress.”

Dwalin asks his secretary Helen to make the arrangements. This time the reservation is in Dwalin's name.  
They decide to leave Monday morning early so they will have the entire week to try and woo the objects of their desire.

Ori sees the name Dwalin Fundin and thinks, “Why do I know that name?” So Ori being Ori has to Google the name and he see a very hot, very fit, very sexy, and oh thank the gods very gay business man is staying for the week. Mr. Fundin is a financial planner in a family firm that caterers to powerful and wealthy clients. He is also known for liking them young and hot. As he is often caught at nightclubs rubbing on some sexy young boy. Ori sighs, “Too bad he can't be cheap and empty headed I might have a chance with the very hot Mr. Fundin.” Ori also notices the reservation is for two so he sighs, “He is bringing a man with him. Oh well I can look at least.”

Ori happens to be manning the front desk when Mr. Fundin arrives. Dwalin is struck dumb for a minute  
when he sees the very radiant Ori standing at the front desk. He recovers nicely, as Ori smiles and says,  
“Good morning Mr. Fundin. Checking in?”

Dwalin says smoothly, “Actually I was checking you out.”

Ori flushes and laughs, “Thank you sir. Do you need help with your bags?” Before he can reply Thorin Durin walks in and Ori's smile becomes tight. “Oh I see Mr. Durin is your guest. Well I am sure we can put you in a more romantic suite.”

Dwalin frowns and replies, “No whatever my secretary booked is fine.”

Ori nods, hands him two key cards and says, “Mr. Durin, do you remember where the elevator is?”

Thorin says, “Yes” very slowly when he notices the obvious displeasure in Ori's face. Dwalin is not paying attention to the awkward exchange since he it too focused on Ori to notice. 

Dwalin smiles, “Will I see you later beautiful.”

Ori says, “It is more than likely Mr. Fundin as I work here.”

Dwalin plows right through, “See you after than.” Ori nods. Thorin thinks, ‘Shit this is so much worse than I thought.’

Ori rushes into the kitchen. “Holy shit Bilbo you will never believe what just happened?” Bilbo is alone since  
his mother is taking the day to order food and Monday's are usually quite. “Remember the really hot diplomat with the wife and step kids?”

Bilbo says, “How can I forget he was so fucking hot and he tried to chat me up.”  
“Well he is back and he brought a guest.”

Bilbo's eyebrows shoot up, “Really?”

Ori says, “That is not the worse part the guest is a very hot, very well known finance guy.”

Bilbo laughs, “OMG I am not sure if I am flattered he brought his lover back to the same place he stayed with his wife. Or maybe he just thinks this is a good place to take his mistress/mister whatever, his down-low relationship.”

Ori says, “Wait it gets better, his lover tried to chat me up.”

Bilbo starts to laugh really hard, “This is going to be an awful week.” 

Ori nods biting his lip. “Is it too late for me to put in for time off?”

Bilbo gets a stern look on his face, “Oh no you don't if I have to suffer so do you.”

Ori says, “Damn it that was what I was afraid of. Well maybe I can have some fun with this.” 

“Please Ori tell me you are going to behave.”

Ori says, “I can't make and promises, but I think it might be fun to work them up a little.”

“ Well count me out Ori. I am not going to wind up Durin any time soon no matter how hot he is.”

Ori says, “Oh yes you are, think of his lovely wife and kids. It would serve him right to go home with a raging case of blue balls.” So Ori decides to change his clothes since Legolas is on now to run the front desk. He puts on a pair of loose fitting cotton pants, the types he wear when he paints is a taupe color and loose fitting cotton tank inlight beige. Hardly wearing any clothes will surely get Fundin blood up.

When Bilbo sees Ori clothes he says, “You are the worst I swear.”

“Here I brought you clothes to wear.”

Bilbo says, “I am not dressing like the gay towel boy.”

Ori says, “Fuck you, you know this will make that jerk hot and besides I got you some nice tight jeans for you to wear and a tight t-shirt.”

Bilbo says, “I can't cook in that?”

“You don't have to you, dork, just change before you come out and set up at tea.” Ori says, “Please Bilbo. These guys are the worst kind of douche bags. I really liked Dis, Fili, and Kili I feel she deserves a little revenge even if she doesn't find out about it. “

Bilbo says, “Fine, I am only doing this because they are a pair of jerks.”

So Dwalin and Thorin decide to change and go relax on the beach and prepare their strategy. Gimli gets  
their drink order and Ori says, “I'll run it out for you.”

Gimli smiles, “Thanks Ori. Legolas and I wanted to have lunch together.”

Ori smiles, “No problem.” So Ori is walking barefoot across the sand holding the drink try up in one hand. He gets to where they are sitting and Dwalin's eyes bug out of his head at the very loose very thin clothing Ori is wearing. Ori sets the drinks down on the table and Dwalin gets a clear view of his chest and flat stomach. Thorin thinks Ori looks rather fuckable but he keeps thinking about a lovely little blond in the kitchen. Dwalin is making conversation with Ori. “So how long have you been running this place?” Ori is looking up like he is trying to recall the date and he is idly scratching his stomach which is exposes his navel and shows the ginger hair leading down into the loose fitting pants hanging off his hips. Dwalin is becoming very aroused. Thorin makes a strangled noise throws a towel at Dwalin's crotch so Ori doesn't notice, he grabs up the other towel and mumbles something about heading into the water. 

Thorin practically runs into the water. He is trying not to laugh. Dwalin notices the longer Ori is touching himself the harder he is becoming. Ori and Dwalin exchange a few more pleasantries before Dwalin tries to walk as carefully as possible into the water. Dwalin whines when the cold water makes contact with his crotch.  
He moans, “Oh that's better.”

Thorin snorts, “Really smooth Dwalin I thought you were going to throw him down and fuck him right there.”

Dwalin says, “My god did you see him, his body is so fucking hot. I have to have him.”

Thorin shakes his head, “Dwalin just because he's sexy doesn't mean he is an idiot. He and Bilbo started this place and it is very successful.” 

Dwalin says, “Of course I want to have sex with him. But that's not it, there is something about him I find very intriguing.”

Thorin says, “See you made fun of me with getting erection around Bilbo.”

Dwalin says, “I get it now. So what are we going to do?”

****************************  
Meanwhile Ori is relating what happen and Bilbo is howling with laughter. Ori says, “I will help you set up  
since you have to change.” 

Bilbo says, “I don't know Ori if this is a good idea.”

Ori says, “Stop none of this I am fat stuff you were never fat and since you have been working here you have gotten even thinner. So just stop. Go change you will look totally hot.” Bilbo rolls his eyes but knows Ori will go into the most spectacular pout if he doesn't do as he says. So Bilbo goes in the bathroom and pulls on the jeans that are tight enough to show his assets but not enough to constrict blood flow, the shirt on the other hand is not anything Bilbo would usually be caught dead in. It is soft, thin, and form fitting. It will unfortunately show off the barbells he has in each nipple. ‘Damn it,’ he thinks, ‘I should have taken them out.’ It was one of those things a college boyfriend talked him into getting and he kept them because he actually like the sensation during sex. However, seeing is how he hasn't had sex in a quite a while he thinks he probably should have taken them out by now. He goes to grab his other shirt and he hears Ori say, “oh no you don't you are wearing what I gave you. So you might as well come out and show me.” Bilbo sighs and comes out of the bathroom timidly. Ori's eyes get wide damn, “Bilbo I would fuck you myself! You look hot!”

Bilbo shakes his head, “Shut it.” 

Ori says, “Seriously Bilbo you're my friend and I love you. I would never let you look stupid. You honestly look completely hot.”

Bilbo blushes, “Really?” 

Ori nods, “Yup wait till down low Durin sees you” and they both burst out laughing. So the boys go about setting up and Dwalin and Thorin are both dressed in shorts and t-shirts as it is a nice day. When Thorin sees Bilbo bending down to get something his breathe catches in his throat but when he sees his chest he says in a strangled voice to Dwalin, “I will be right back” and he dashes off. 

Thorin is mortified to find himself jacking off in the bathroom stall in the lobby bathroom of the hotel. But thinking about that hot blonde with the perfect ass, having pierced nipples just sent him over the edge. Dwalin thinks, ‘If Ori didn't exist he would definitely hit Bilbo. Fuck both boys are hotter than hell fire.’ Thorin returns looking more in control. Dwalin gives him a sideways glance but doesn't say anything. They both make it through the tea without incident.

Dwalin asks Thorin as they are in their room changing for dinner, “Did you go wank off?” Thorin nods, shame  
faced. Dwalin says, “Damn why didn't I think of that. So it is obvious we are going to have to divide and concur with these two.” Thorin agrees. 

So the plan is for Dwalin to spend as much time as possible chatting up Ori and Thorin will try and talk to Bilbo. Dwalin spends every minute he can speaking with Ori. As the week progress Ori realizes that Dwalin is actually, polite, kind, and smart. He speaks of his family in the most loving way it is touching. He listens in wrapped attention to everything Ori says like it is the most important thing he will ever hear. Ori is shocked to find himself falling in love with him. He is terrified to tell Bilbo that his own plan is backfiring. 

However, Bilbo is having an equally startling revelation. Thorin is smart, sexy, and thoughtful. He speaks of Fili and Kili with such love it is so sweet. Bilbo thinks maybe I misjudged this man. But he too is feeling a longing to be intimate with the man. Thorin makes it a habit of taking his coffee with Bilbo in the kitchen every morning, he likes to watch him cook. He helps where he can getting things off the shelves and helping him carry heavy items.

By the time Thursday rolls around Ori knows he has fallen in love with the direct but sweet bald giant. Ori can't sleep he is walking on the beach at night thinking when he hears a voice behind him, “Trouble sleeping beautiful?” Ori turns to see Dwalin standing there is nothing but a pair of boxer brief and a hotel robe open.  
Ori turns to him, they move closer without saying a word. They are standing right in front of each other and Dwalin gently reaches up and touches the side of Ori's face. Ori leans into the touch and he moves forward and kisses Dwalin. 

They are standing there kissing passionately, Dwalin slides a hand inside Ori's sleep pants and realize he is not wearing anything underneath. He squeezes his backside and Ori moans out, “Please I want you, make love to me.” Dwalin hates to but he pulls his hands out of Ori's pants and scoops him up in his arms he carries Ori back to one of the cabanas and lays him on a chaise lounge. He proceeds to make love to him. No part of Ori goes untouched or undiscovered by Dwalin. Ori is writhing and moaning at Dwalin's touches, kisses, and licks. When Ori comes he says, “I love you Dwalin,” when Dwalin climaxes a few minutes later he tells Ori he loves him as well. Ori is still shaking when he realizes what he has done. “Oh my god! What have I done. I should never have, what is your lover going to think oh my god I am so sorry, I have to go.” 

Dwalin is trying to make sense of Ori's almost incoherent rambling. When Ori pulls on his clothes and takes off like a frightened deer. Dwalin is left alone confused in the dark.

Ori is pounding on Bilbo's door. Bilbo grumbles, “I swear to god somebody better have died.” When he  
opens to door he sees a stricken Ori. “Ori what's wrong you are as white as a sheet.” 

Ori says, “I had sex with him.” 

Bilbo says, “Well I can tell about the sex part you have love bites on your neck and shoulders.” Ori squeaks in embarrassment. “But who did you have it with?” Ori looks at him miserably. “Oh please don't say you fucked Dwalin Fundin.” 

Ori begins to cry nodding his head. “Bilbo I love him and he has a lover who has a wife. What is wrong with me. What I thought was a game backfired. I am really in love with him and worse yet when I came I told him?” 

Bilbo eyes are huge in surprise. “Shit Ori what did he say?” 

Ori says, “That is the worst part he said he loved me too.” 

“Damn it Ori I knew this was a mistake!” Ori begins to cry harder, Bilbo sits down and pulls his friend close. Ori is sobbing. Bilbo just keeps rocking him and says nothing.

The next morning Bilbo is in the kitchen getting breakfast together and Thorin joins him as usual. Thorin notices Bilbo's demeanor is colder and his answers are monosyllabic. Finally he says, “Bilbo please talk to me.  
I don't know what is going on with Dwalin and Ori, but I have cherished every minute of our mornings together. This has been probably one of the best weeks of my life, please won't you talk to me.”

Bilbo looks at Thorin as sees he looks so vulnerable and Bilbo melts, all the anger runs out of him. Thorin leans in and kisses Bilbo lightly on the lips and their kiss is becoming more heated. Thorin picks Bilbo up and puts him on the counter. He is standing between his knees kissing him, he is unbuttoning his shirt as he is kissing down Bilbo's neck and tugs on one of the barbells in his nipples and Bilbo lets out a low moan. Bilbo says, “Please Thorin I need you please take me here right now.” Thorin doesn't have to be told twice. So Thorin takes Bilbo right on the prep counter using olive oil for Lube. The sex is amazing the connection they have is amazing. 

Thorin moans out as he thrusts into Bilbo, “I love you I don't want to be parted from you.” Bilbo starts to cry realizing what he has done. Thorin is alarmed by his little lover's reaction. “Bilbo please talk to me did I hurt you?” 

Bilbo is fighting not to sob. “It is me I should have never let this happened. I knew who you are and still I had sex with you. It is twice as bad what I have done.” 

Thorin is completely confused. “Bilbo please love don't say that I love you, I know I don't live close but we can make it work.”

Bilbo is now sobbing, “Get out Thorin just get out I don't want to see you again.” Thorin is crushed as he pulls on his clothes, Bilbo runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Thorin wants to comfort his lover, but Bilbo,shouts through the door, “Get out Thorin! Leave me alone!”

Thorin and Dwalin meet up in their room and discuss what happened. Both are confused and not sure  
what has transpired. Should we leave early? Before they can speak about it further there is a knock on the  
door. Dwalin opens the door and enormous man is standing there. “It has been requested by hotel  
management that you two leave today.”

Thorin says, “Leave its only Friday we are not checking out until Sunday.”

The man whose name tag reads Beorn says, “I assure you gentleman your check out time is now. You will be refunded for the week.”

Dwalin says, “No I won't hear of it we will pay for the week.”

Beorn says, “As you wish but please pack your things I will be waiting outside the door to escort you to your car.” They boys made it clear they want them gone. So they pack their clothes and toiletries and are escorted by Beorn to their car.

Ori and Bilbo watch them leave feeling miserable, sad, and ill used. Bilbo said, “Well don't feel bad Ori I  
fucked him on the prep counter.”

Ori smiles sadly, “That would be funny if I didn't feel so miserable.”

Bilbo says, “The worse part is I love him too. Why did we have to meet the most ineligible men on the planet?”

Ori shakes his head sadly. “I think this taught us a valuable lesson, don't get involved with guests.” Both boys are glad winter is coming since they will only really be entertaining the locals for tea and then the holiday party bookings will start. But right now it is a lull which gives them time to regroup emotionally. 

************************************  
Dis is more than surprised when Dwalin and Throin return two days early. “What the fuck happened?” she exclaims. Both Dwalin and Throin both look miserable. They tell her everything that happened without going into detail about the sex. Dis is perplexed by their lovers’ response. Vili, who has been listening, comes out with coffee for both his brother-in-law and cousin. 

He hands them mugs and says, “Dis love did you ever let the hotel staff know Thorin was not your husband?” 

Dis turns to him and says, “Who would be daft enough to think Thorin and I are are married? Oh my god! I don't think I ever got the chance. Vili you're brilliant that's why I married you!” Vili smiles. Thorin and Dwalin are confused. Dis says, “That has to be it. Bilbo thinks I am your wife.”

Dwalin says, “Well that explains Bilbo's reaction but not Ori's.”

Dis turns to her husband and says, “Vili feel like a ride to the coast my love?”

Vili smiles, “I would go anywhere with you my love.”

Dis says, “Ok you two idiots are watching my boys take care of them I will see you Sunday.”

Dis and Vili pack quickly for a weekend and take off for what is now becoming a regular destination for the Durin/Strongbow families. They make is there by mid-afternoon. Legolas sees Dis approache with a very handsome blonde man and gulps. “Well hello Mrs. Durin it is nice to see you again so soon.” 

She smiles, “I bet it is,” she says laughing, “and actually the name is Mrs. Strongbow my professional name is Ms. Durin. I would like to introduce you to my husband Vili Strongbow.”

Legolas smiles warmly and shakes his hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you sir.”

Vili smiles broadly, “The pleasure is all mine he returns.”

Dis says, “Tell me is Bilbo around? I was hoping my husband would get a chance to have one of his spectacular teas.”

Legolas nods, “He is prepping in the kitchen.”

“Excellent please don't mention we are here I would like it to be a surprise.” Legolas nods.

When Bilbo goes out into the pallor he is shocked to see Dis but he did sleep with her husband yesterday so he guessed he shouldn't be that surprised. He steels himself and walks out and places a tray of pastries on the table. Dis smiles, “Oh Bilbo hello.” He nods and scurries back in the kitchen quick as a wink. 

Vili chuckles, “Go get em honey I am going to eat all these pastries while I wait. She kisses her husband's cheek and walks right into the kitchen. 

Bilbo squeaks when he sees her and he stammers out in a shaky voice, “How may I help you Mrs. Durin?”

She smiles, “Well you can start by calling me Dis or if you prefer Mrs. Strongbow?” 

Bilbo's brow wrinkles, “What?”

“My dearest Bilbo I am here with my husband and she pushes the door open to show a very handsome blonde man speaking with Belladonna, Vili.”

Bilbo says, “Well who is Thorin to you then?”

She smiles, “My brother who happens to be in love with you.” 

Bilbo sags into a chair. “Seriously,” he asks daring to sound hopeful. 

Dis smiles broadly, “Yes Bilbo Vili is my husband and the father of my boys Fili and Kili. So their Uncle Thorin is truly my brother and their uncle. My husband is a diplomat so he got called away at the last minute so Thorin went with me to entertain the boys and give me some much needed downtime. He even stayed in the boys room so I had privacy and relaxation. 

Bilbo is still wary, “Well who is Dwalin?”

She laughs brightly, “That would be mine and Thorin's knucklehead cousin. He saw a picture of Ori and wanted to meet him.” Bilbo is still visibly shaken but clearly relieved. Dis smiles again, “So let me guess you thought Thorin was cheating on me his wife?” Bilbo nods. “But I don't understand why Ori was so freaked out by Dwalin.”

Bilbo explains they thought Thorin was bi-curious and when he showed up without Dis but with Dwalin they thought that was his lover. She is sobbing with laughter. “I am sorry Bilbo I am not laughing at your distress but the thought of those two being anything other than friends is ridiculous and kind of disturbing.” 

It is Bilbo's turn to laugh now. “Would you mind if I got Ori in here to hear this?”

Dis beams, “No I want him to know.” Ori comes in and when Dis explains everything Ori is relieved but saddened as well. Dis says, “Now if you wouldn't mind I have a question for each of you.” Both boys nod, “Bilbo do you love my brother?” 

Bilbo bites his lip and his eyes fill with tears, “Yes I do” he says in a small choked voice.

Dis smiles, “Good that's settled cause he is crazy about you and he is never like that about anyone, ever.” Bilbo smiles. “Now Ori, how do you feel about Dwalin?” 

Ori smiles, “I fell in love with him. But I know he is a player.”

Dis smiles, “That's the funny thing Dwalin has never, ever said he loved someone but he told me he loves you. So boys would you like to see them again?” Both boys nod. “Good do you think you could come back with me and Vili on Sunday?”

“ We might be able to there is a lull before the holidays.” 

Belladonna says, “Oh you're going and your father and I can run things without you two.” Both boys beam.

The rest of the weekend passes with family style dinners in the kitchen with Vili, Dis, Bilbo, Bungo, Legolas,  
Gimli, Beorn, Bofur, Dori, and Ori. When Monday arrives the boys have packed clothes and items they need to see their men. The ride home is fun and filled with stories and laughter. When they arrive at Dis and Vili's house she smiles, “Oh good they are both here.” Dis walks in and says, “Hello my dearest brother I have a surprise for you.” She gently pushes Bilbo forward. 

Thorin jumps up. “Bilbo what are you doing here?” Bilbo says nothing but runs to Thorin who embraces him and kisses him passionately. 

Dwalin looks distressed, Vili smiles, “Don't fret cousin we brought yours as well.” He steps aside to reveal Ori. 

Ori says, “Dwalin I am sorry I never meant to hurt . . .” But he is cut off by Dwalin kissing him. 

They sit around discussing the entire mix-up laughing while Fili and Kili munch on the cookies Mr. Bilbo brought. Kili looks at Bilbo and says, “Does that mean I can call you Uncle Bilbo?”

Fili elbows his little brother, “Quite you idiot Uncle Thorin hasn't proposed yet.” Bilbo sputters, Throin chokes on his wine and Dis laughs merrily. 

Thorin turns to Bilbo and says, “I would propose to you my love if it wasn't too soon.”

Bilbo smiles, “I am just happy I met you. I wasn't at first but now I am. Thorin smiles and kisses his boyfriend. Bilbo smiles and says, “Thank god for Dis, though, or we would have thought you guys were cheating.”

Dwalin says, “As if! I wouldn't have that ugly git as a gift.”

Bilbo says, “Quite you I am rather fond of him and I think he is quite handsome.” Thorin blushes but smiles pleased at his lover. 

Dwalin snorts, “My tastes runs more to cute gingers.” Ori blushes but smiles.

After Fili, Kili, Dis and Vili have gone to bed. Dwalin says, “I have to ask Ori did you dress like that deliberately to get my blood pumping?” Ori bites his lip and nods in the affirmative. Dwalin laughs, “Well it worked.” 

Ori blurts out, “I also picked out Bilbo's clothes.” 

Thorin growls low in his throat, “Seeing you in that tight shirt with your piercings I almost lost my mind.” They all share a laugh. 

Ori says, “I am ready for bed though,”

Dwalin leers, “So am I.” They wish Thorin and Bilbo goodnight and retire to one of the guest rooms.

Bilbo smiles, “So my handsome man do you plan on ravishingly me tonight?” 

Thorin smiles, “Tonight, tomorrow morning as much as I can get.” He leans in resting his forehead against Bilbo's “I really and truly love you.”

Bilbo smiles, “I know and I love you too.”


End file.
